Why is it This Way
by 4869HOLMES
Summary: Hikaru suddenly attacks Kaoru in his sleep. Is everything alright? PLZ R&R! WARNING YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! RAWR!


**Why is it This Way**

Author: kudoushinichivskaitoukido1412

**Ouran High School Host Club – Hikaru x Kaoru**

This is just something my friend and I came up with during a really random conversation. It will never happen in the real manga or anime (at least I hope not). Hoped you guys enjoyed it though.

I own nothing, although I wish I did… R&R plz

Hitachin Kaoru felt something in his rub against his skin which disturbed his deep sleep. Even without looking up he could tell it was his twin brother, Hikaru. It's always been like this, sneaking in to each his bed, interrupting his sleep, so he was pretty use to what was happening. Kaoru felt his fully clothed brother under the covers lying beside him, one arm spread on his chest.

"What do you want Hikaru?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "I'm tired, let me sleep."

Hikaru didn't respond to his brother's complainants, but instead he slid his arms around him and gave him a light squeeze. Kaoru's body was so small compared to his. Although the others would never notice the difference between the two, it was obvious to them. In their eyes they were different, the only thing that was similar were their countenances.

"Hikaru?" This time Kaoru's voice was filled with curiosity. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

No, he was not 'okay'. In fact, there was something that has been bothering him for a long time. At first he ignored it, but it was getting too much for him to bear it all inside. Every time he thought about it, it felt like a knife cutting into his heart, digging deeper and deeper, leaving an incurable wound. It probably didn't seem that big of a deal to Kaoru himself, but the mere thought of it drove him into a corner. No, he wasn't going to let this happen, he will fight it, Kaoru was his and it will remain that way. No one was going to take him away. He wanted to take him right now, make a mess of him, leave his mark on him, and carve it so deep that it will always be there.

Hikaru climbed over Kaoru, staring at his bared chest he couldn't help but bare a little smirk on his face. So pure, so adorable, and most of all, so lustful.

With his brother staring at him with such intense eyes, Kaoru felt his body burn in heat. It was embarrassing, getting excited from stares cast by a sibling, a twin to top it off. He was confused by his brother's actions. Then, he smelled something that was off. Alcohol. There was a faint scent of alcohol on Hikaru. Not a good sign. Hikaru was never the violent type, but he did do things that were very out of character when he was drunk. "Hikaru, have you been drinking? Want me to help you wash up?"

Hikaru said nothing, he didn't think he was drunk, in fact, it enraged him. Having his own brother mock him when he had to endure all this pain just by looking at him, it was unforgivable. He pulled his tie and let it unknot into its original, long, rope like form. He leaned in to his brother. They stared at each other. Kaoru wondered what his twin wanted. He looked into Hikaru's eyes, searching for any sense to for this all to be a practical joke. But, all he saw was a dark void, deprived of any possible light.

Then, he felt a pair of lips on his a tongue invading his mouth. He tried to push it away, but there was no strength left in his body. Never did he realize the difference in physical strength they had. Kaoru felt the wet tongue sliding in his mouth, tracing every inch of his insides, tickling the sensitive flesh, and making him moan into the deep kiss. They continued, and there was nothing Kaoru could do to stop him, he was too strong. Soon, Kaoru lost himself in the pleasure. When he was finally allowed to breathe, he noticed what had happened. He was no longer in control of his hands. They were tightly bound to the bed post with the tie that Hikaru had slid off earlier. That was it, he felt himself burn with rage instead of the lust he had experienced before. "What the hell Hikaru! Untie me! What has gotten into to you today?"

Instead of receiving a reply, he got another kiss. This time it wasn't as erotic as the last. It was done simply to silence Kaoru and his complains. To Kaoru, this kiss was frightening, he didn't know what to do. This was the first time anything like this had happened. He never expected this, least of all from his brother. Kaoru struggled, trying to free himself from the tight bond.

"Hikaru, untie me. I'm scared, and you're so… different today. Why are you doing this? Did something happen?" Kaoru whimpered. It was all he could manage to say before he felt his top being unbuttoned. Hikaru widened his grin and finished taking his brother's shirt off and threw the blanket onto the floor, exposing Kaoru's entire chest. A dark crimson spread across Kaoru's cheeks, he could feel his body temperature rise despite being deprived of his top and the covers.

Hikaru stared for a minute before making his progress. Hikaru slid his hand into Kaoru's pants, slowly, knowing that he would make Kaoru more and more nervous until he reached his target. Kaoru gasped as he felt a cold hand rubbing against his manhood. He shut his eyes and hoped it was all a dream. Although he wanted all this to stop, his head swarmed and went blank. He lost the will to fight back. No matter how much he didn't want to, he was erect. Pleasure was the only thing that dominated his entire mind. The cold hand around him felt so perfect, making him moan at every movement. He could feel himself closing in on his climax, but before he could get his release the pleasure was stopped. His eyes flung open and found his twin baring a broad grin. Kaoru only registered this in his mind as torture. It was the feeling that he's on the verge of falling off a cliff but not being able to, stuck, unable to move. Hikaru sat closer to Kaoru's face and leaned into his ear. Then he whispered, "Suck me."

Those were the first words Hikaru said to Kaoru all night. It wasn't the cheery tone that he used as usual. Instead, it was cold, dark, and unwelcoming. He kneeled towards Kaoru and leaned over, broadening the grin has he moved closer to Kaoru. He grabbed Kaoru by the roots of his hair and pulled him forward, not caring about the fact that he was still tied up and unable to move freely. But, Kaoru obeyed, using his teeth, he managed to unzip Hikaru's pants. His hard cock was already visible beneath his boxers. Kaoru did what he was expected to do. This was his only way to end it sooner. Biting waistband, Kaoru tried to pull off Hikaru's boxers, in attempt to freeing the manhood that was underneath.

Kaoru could feel heat radiating from the organ, was already wet. He stuck out his tongue and began licking at the base, biting the skin as licked the full length. He could hear low groans and pants coming from Hikaru. Kaoru lifted his head and tried take the whole length in his mouth. It wouldn't all fit; his mouth was much too small to swallow the entire thick cock, so he bobbed his head up and own the part he could manage to fit into his mouth. While sucking and licking, Kaoru could feel the penis getting bigger within his mouth. He tried to pull away, but Hikaru push down on his head. Without any power to fight his twin force, he had to deep throat the whole organ while Hikaru ejaculated within Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru could feel the warm liquid fill his entire mouth. He wanted to spit, but Hikaru once again forced a strong hand on his mouth. Hikaru stared at him with a cold look on his face and Kaoru knew what he wanted him to do. He wanted to safe what little pride he had, but that didn't seem like something plausible. Kaoru forced himself to swallow all that was in his mouth. He could feel it burn the back of his throat, and he could feel Hikaru's eyes dark eyes locked onto his body. Nothing would escape those dark eyes, not fact that he was harder than before, nor the fact that he actually enjoyed as much as his twin brother did.

Hikaru mounted his trembling brother and whispered into his ear, "let me return the favor."

Hikaru's hand once again rapped itself around Kaoru's burning need and began stroking it, his other hand pinched and twisted each of Kaoru's stone hard nipples, sending waves of pleasure up and down his spine, making him moan uncontrollably. Kaoru wanted to stop this but his head went blank, and his body was washed over by pleasure. He could feel himself reaching an orgasm. He threw his head back waiting for the release, but Hikaru surprisingly stopped. Kaoru opened his eyes to see Hikaru grinning, he leaned over to his ear and gently bit it, causing Kaoru to give a slight groan. Hikaru's hand continued to play and tease Kaoru's nipple while the other went down to circle the tight opening. Kaoru gasped when he felt the penetration of the finger, it hurt and felt very comfortable at first. But the sensation overtook the pain almost instantly. It wasn't long before another finger was added, and began scissoring their way in and out of him. Although it made his insides soft and wet, it also drove him crazy, the way those fingers rubbed and teased that spot deep within. He wanted to cum, no, he needed to. It was driving him crazy, on the edge and not being able to fall off. Kaoru felt the pull of the fingers and wanted to desperately beg his brother for more, but he bit down on his tongue and trying to stop himself from humiliating himself further.

Hikaru positioned himself on top of his younger brother. He could feel Kaoru shiver beneath him, wanting to be satisfied.

With one forced pull, a scream ripped from Kaoru's throat as Hikaru thrusted into the tight hole. The pain was overwhelming. Nothing could describe the sensation that washed through his body. Tears rolled down his face. He wanted it to stop, he couldn't take it anymore. "Hi-Hikaru stop. It hurts."

That was all he could manage to say. There was not reply. It was as if his voice did not reach him. Hikaru continued to pound in and out of him, making Kaoru moan every time he slammed into that sweet spot. He felt a hand stroking him hard member and tweaking his nipples. And with a few more thrusts Kaoru shot his load, crying in euphoria. Hikaru released his own within his twin brother and pulled out wearing a broad grin on his face.

He starred at his younger brother, who was now unconscious, and felt a jab of pain in his heart. He just realized he had hurt him once again. He always tried to fight it, but he knew he was the one that cuase Kaoru the most pain and uncomfort. He knew that they wouldn't be together anymore. This was the only way he could say goodbye.

--

Kaoru opened his eyes. His body felt heavy and painful. His wrists were finally free, but red deep read marks were carved onto his pale skin. It would take days for it to heal. He tried to get up, but his body stopped him from even moving an inch, giving me immense pain every time he tried to move the lower part of his body. He looked around to locate his brother. But everything was so still. He turned his head and saw a card lying beside him on his pillow. He picked it up, it only had one word on it "Goodbye."

Kaoru felt tears welling up in his eyes. He turned to card over. The three words written on the back triggered the flow of his tears. He lied there with tears flowing down his face.

"I love you"

A/N:

~sighs with relieve~ Well a change of mood here. How was it? Good? Enjoyed it? I don't know if I should continue this. And I need ideas on what shold happen next. This is a re-edited version, I just realized how many stupid mistaked I made. (Serves me right for not proof reading it though.) Please read and review, and tell me what you want happen in the up coming chapters, cuz right now I'm drawing a blank. I know there are a lot of OOCs but I couldn't help it. Anyways spear my feelings and tell me the problems, I'll try to watch out for next time. ^w^


End file.
